El deseo de Gabriel
by Theredeyeswolf
Summary: Cuando Gabriel pide su deseo con los Miraculous, se dará cuenta de que todo fue un error e intentara remediarlo.


**El deseo de Gabriel**

Un portal se abrió en medio de la plaza. De ahí salió un akuma. Su diseño era elegante, el de un viajero del tiempo. En su mano traía un bastón metálico con forma de aguja de reloj. Unas gafas futuristas cubrían sus ojos. Varios relojes de diferentes modelos y tiempos decoraban su traje. Miro el reloj en la muñeca izquierda. En vez de ir hacia adelante, los números digitales contaban hacia atrás.

Era como si tuviera un tiempo límite.

Hizo que todo se detuviera dando un golpe en el suelo con su arma. Todo excepto sus objetivos, Ladybug, Chat Noir y por supuesto, Hawkmoth.

Mientras tanto el villano tuvo una interrupción cuando estaba a punto de usar su mariposa. La ventana de su guarida se quebró en mil pedazos.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?

—Hawkmoth soy Timetraveler, espero que estés preparado—el akuma sostuvo su arma de manera defensiva—Entrégame el Miraculous del pavo real.

Nathalie bajo en ese momento, habiendo escuchado todo el alboroto. Tenía el Miraculous puesto en su suéter, lista para cualquier cosa.

—No, Nathalie no lo hagas, ¡Corre! No le entregues el Miraculous.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque Timetraveler la vio y usando su bastón hizo que pausara. Se acerco a ella y tomo el Miraculous guardándolo en su bolsillo.

Pero luego acaricio con cariño la mejilla de esta, lo que sorprendió a Hawkmoth. Se preparó para sacar su espada corrió, buscando atacar a aquel akuma desprevenido.

Le ataco por la espalda. Pero el Timetraveler bloqueo su ataque fácilmente. Bloqueaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Conozco bien tu forma de combate no tiene caso, entrégame tu Miraculous.

Hawkmoth lo miro con el ceño fruncido y con una sonrisa que denotaba maldad.

—Nunca.

Pero con eso, TimeTraveler le dio una patada en las piernas que lo hizo caer. Puso su arma en su cuello inmovilizándolo

—No vine solamente a recuperar los Miraculous. Vine a hacer que reflexiones sobre lo que estás haciendo

En ese momento Ladybug y Chat Noir entraron en la guarida. Habían visto como el akuma entraba a un lugar que ellos no conocían a lo lejos, pero que luego identificaron como la mansión Agreste.

Todo eso para encontrarse con aquella escena.

Y que al parecer el akuma le tenía cierto odio a Hawkmoth.

—Yo no les hare daño. Solo pido que él me entregue los Miraculous y me iré.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién eres? O ¿Quién te envió? —pregunto Hawkmoth de manera despectiva.

—Soy tú, pero del futuro, Gabriel Agreste —Adrien miro impactado —Hacer esto es un error.

—Pero traeré de vuelta a Emilie. Adrien podrá ser feliz de nuevo.

—La vuelta de Emilie solo traerá más problemas —dijo Timetraveler caminando hacia el centro de la Guarida—Se los contare todo.

Camino dándoles la espalda, mirando a donde estaba la capsula que contenía a su esposa.

—Todo comenzó cuando logre idear un plan para atraer a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Les quitaría el Miraculous a la fuerza…

* * *

Todo fue demasiado sencillo. En un descuido, secuestro a ambos superhéroes. Cuando retiro sus Miraculous, se sorprendió al ver de quienes se trataba. Su propio hijo y Marinette, la talentosa diseñadora que le devolvió el libro de los Miraculous. Los dejo amordazados a ambos mientras que el pedía el deseo.

Adrien logro liberarse y corrió hacia su padre intentando detenerlo.

— ¡No padre no lo hagas!

—Deseo que Emilie Agreste vuelva a la vida.

Una luz salió de los dos Miraculous. Adrien callo, llevándose la mano al pecho, en señal de dolor. En unos momentos más se quedó inmóvil, en el suelo.

La señora Agreste despertaba de su letargo. Gabriel miro hacia donde estaba su hijo feliz de darle las buenas nuevas.

Su expresión de felicidad despareció cuando vio a su único hijo en el suelo inconsciente.

—Adrien ¡NO!

Lo recogió en su regazo. Él estaba mortalmente pálido

—Adrien, despierta, no puedes hacerme esto —Gabriel lo tomo entre sus brazos desesperado.

La mujer que acababa de despertar de su letargo miraba horrorizada a su alrededor.

—Gabriel ¿qué le sucedió a mi hijo?... Por dios dime que no lo hiciste.

El asintió solo para recibir una cachetada y que ella tomara a su hijo, llorando encima de su cuerpo.

Marinette lloraba contra la pared de la guarida, aun amordazada. Emilie estaba destrozada. Después de liberar a Marinette, le pidió que le explicara todo lo que había pasado. No pudo contener las lágrimas cuando le dijo del precio del deseo. En esos momentos su único deseo era nunca haber encontrado o haber sabido algo de los Miraculous.

Emilie se enojó muchísimo con Gabriel. Cayo enferma, de pura tristeza de saber que no volvería a ver a su hijo con vida. No salía de cama. No quería volver a ver a Gabriel. Nathalie por su parte, fue llevada de emergencia al hospital por que el Miraculous del pavo real le hizo mucho daño interno. La tenían en coma inducido mientras averiguaban las causas y una posible cura.

Emilie dejo de amarlo. Nathalie estaba al borde de la muerte, en su estado de coma. Su hijo se había ido. Su vida se había convertido en un infierno.

_— ¿Lo hiciste? — la voz de su inocente hijo lo golpeo fuerte en su corazón. Cuando lo vio reconoció que tenía el aspecto de cuando era solo un niño. De cuando aún su pequeño hijo lo amaba. _

_—Si— dijo con voz temblorosa_

_— ¿A qué precio?_

_Gabriel suspiro derrotado._

_—Perdí todo lo que amaba._

_Un par de lágrimas cruzaron el rostro de Adrien._

Despertó agitado.

Se encontraba solo. Emilie dormía en la otra habitación.

Escucho unos golpes en la ventana que dirigía al balcón. Se levantó a abrir la puerta. Pronto vio a una figura cruzada de brazos, quien lo miraba de manera hostil.

—Hola Gabriel, o puedo decir Hawkmoth.

—Bunnix…

El la vio de mal humor.

—Si vienes a molestarme no lo vas a conseguir.

—No es como si yo perdiera el tiempo como usted —contesto Bunnix claramente disgustada por su actitud. —Vine porque mi futuro ha sido cambiado. Y ya pude averiguar quien fue quien lo perturbo.

— ¿Y eso qué? Ya no se puede cambiar nada —dijo el cruzándose de brazos.

—Me parece que aún tiene una oportunidad para redimirse. He estado observándolos por días en el presente y en el futuro, viendo las posibilidades, y de muchas posibilidades solo existe 1 que nos beneficia a todos —dijo alzando su dedo índice —Y esa lo involucra a usted.

No confiaba en ella, el no confiaba en nadie más, pero quizás esa era su única oportunidad para remediar las cosas.

Aun no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba. Bunnix le explico algunas cosas que debía tener en cuenta antes de su viaje. Ambos diseñaron un plan.

Se akumatizaría a si mismo de nuevo, para que la paradoja temporal no le afectara cuando volviera en el tiempo, como Bunnix se lo advirtió. Ella se quedaría en su madriguera para vigilar que todo saliera bien.

—Recuerde tiene 24 horas para lograrlo, de otro modo no habrá efecto, ¿Entiende?

El asintió dirigiéndose hacia el portal que le indicó Bunnix.

* * *

Ahí fue cuando llegue aquí.

Todos permanecieron callados. Hawkmoth estaba especialmente inmóvil. Todo esto le estaba haciendo dudar mucho…

—Solo quiero arreglar el terrible error que cometí. Deshacerse de los Miraculous es lo mejor que se puede hacer, Ladybug ¿Harías los honores?

—Por supuesto.

Ladybug estiro la mano, esperando a que Hawkmoth entregara el Miraculous. Él le miro la mano por unos momentos. Estaba indeciso.

Se llevó la mano al cuello y renuentemente se lo quito revelándose como Gabriel Agreste. Sostuvo con fuerza el Miraculous por un momento y lo entrego a la superheroína.

El otro Gabriel le entrego el del pavo real.

Fue ahí cuando Bunnix apareció de nuevo.

—Hola, tiempo sin vernos mini bug, veo que ya lograron derrotar a Hawkmoth —Luego se dirigió a el akuma —Es hora de irnos, Timetraveler, tu trabajo aquí termino.

—Espero que el futuro cambie para bien, porque o si no, me veras de regreso hasta que lo hagas— espeto amenazante el akuma, mirando a su yo del pasado.

El Miraculous Ladybug entro por la habitación haciendo que el Gabriel de futuro volviera a su tiempo, por el agujero de conejo que Bunnix había abierto. También en ese momento todo el tiempo empezó a fluir. Nathalie se preguntaba qué era lo que acababa de pasar. Muchas cosas debían ser explicadas.

Bunnix se empezó a despedir de ellos, pero la voz de Gabriel la detuvo.

—Un momento, ¿Cómo va a ser mi futuro ahora que se ha arreglado?

Bunnix puso un dedo en sus labios.

—Me temo que si lo digo, entonces no pasara. Esos secretos es mejor guárdalos.

Con eso se metió a su portal y dio un saludo con la mano, despidiéndose.

El Gabriel del futuro no volvió jamás. Eso hizo que el Gabriel del presente se sintiera aliviado.


End file.
